Careful What You Wish For
by Gilraen73051
Summary: Brianna is fed up with the losers she's been dating and makes a wish in fun. But what happens when her wish is granted?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It's Tolkien's not mine. 

**A/N: **I got such a great response from Prisoner of the Fellowship that I thought I'd see what you thought of this one. Careful What You Wish For is a Haldir story. It will be posted on my site soon.

* * *

Brianna shuts her door and leans against it as she listens to the car speed away. She kicks off her shoes and sinks onto the couch. 

"You'd think I'd learn," she says out loud and rubs her head trying to ease her headache. "That was the worst date ever." 

Sighing she drags herself off the couch to go take a shower. Once she scrubs away the stench of the bar her date took her too, she steps out of the shower and dries off. 

She slips on a T-shirt and boxer style shorts and then steps out onto her balcony. Brianna breathes in the fresh air and looks up at the stars. She smiles as she recalls a poem from her childhood. 

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might. Grant me this wish I wish tonight. I wish to find love in a place filled with magic." Brianna laughs at herself. "I'm such a moron." 

Brianna turns and goes back inside, missing the strange glow of the star she was looking at. She turns off the light and climbs into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

Brianna wakes up and jumps up startled. "What the hell?" She looks around and instead of seeing the four walls of her room she finds nothing but trees. She shakes her head and grins. "Alright Rick, you got me. We're even so come on out." 

She waits for a minute and after no response she tries again. "Rick, the jokes over. You win." 

Still no response. 

"Rick?" She starts getting worried and looks around. "Rick, this isn't funny anymore." 

Thinking she's in the park not far from her home she starts walking. "He is so dead when I find him." 

After walking for over half an hour she stops and looks around in confusion. "The park isn't this big." 

She hears someone coming toward her and relaxes. "Rick, you ass." She turns around. "It's about..." She screams at the sight of the creature in front of her. It has the form of a human but it's skin is black and rubbery. It's eyes are yellow and the stench coming from it is nausinating. 

She steps back but stops when she finds herself surrounded by the foul creatures. She starts to panic as they close in around her. 

All of a sudden she hears a soft whistle like something was flying at high speed through the air and a sickening thud. Brianna stares at the creature in front of her that now has an arrow sticking out of its neck. Before she has a chance to react the air is filled with the whistling sound and then the thuds as the arrows hit their mark. She looks around in shock at the creatures that are now lying lifelessly on the ground. 

Brianna starts backing away from the creatures slowly. When she's a good distance away she turns to run but is stopped dead in her tracks by an arrow just inches from her throat. 

Out of the corner of her eyes she can see that she's now surounded and all of them have arrows aimed at her. She doesn't dare take her eyes off the person in front of her, afraid that any movement will cause them to shoot her. Not that she could move anyway since she is frozen with terror. 

A tall man with long hair so blonde that its almost white walks past the man in front of her and motions for them to lower their bows. His eyes travel down her body before he looks back at her with an arogant expression. "Who are you and what are you doing walking alone and barely clothed in the forest of Lothlorien?" 

"That's a good question." Brianna tries to sound confident but inside she's shaking in fear. "I think I'm lost." Her eyes widen when she catches a glimpse of his ear and she glances at the man behind him and sees that his ears are also pointed. She returns her eyes to the man that had spoke to her and takes in his flawless skin. Since he is standing so close to her she also notices a faint ethereal light surounding him. She begins to visibly shake with fear as she looks up at him. "What are you?" 

He looks at her in confusion. "We are Elves, the same as you." 

"Elf?" she asks wide-eyed and then her surprise turns to confusion and she subconciously reaches up to touch her ear. "I'm not an..." Her eyes go wide as she feels the pointed tip of her ear. She looks at her hand to find the same ethreal light emitting from her skin. 

Brianna's heart starts beating faster, her breathing becomes heavy and she reaches out for something to hold onto as everything starts to go dark. She vaguely feels someone catch her before she hits the ground as she passes out.


	2. What am I Gonna Do?

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me. 

**Anargil**: Thank you. 

**Ilenya the fair**: Thank you. I'm glad you think so. :) 

**Mel0Yel0#03**: Oooh. Bribing me with brownies is always a good idea. :) Thanks! 

**Marikgroupie**: Oh, where to start. First off, the same way Middle Earth exists in the first place. It's fiction. I could make humas bright pink if I wanted too. Next, she'd only been in Middle Earth for less than an hour. How many times a day do you check to see if your ears are pointed? Thirdly, the details are coming as the story progresses. And I have a fourth for you. I checked out your story and you don't have much room to talk...Last I checked, chat/script format was a BIG no no on Maybe that's why your pen name MerikGroupie was unactivated? And last but not least...go read something else. 

**Jackie**: Sorry you had to wait but I'm glad you did. Thank you for the review. 

**Anonymous**: Hope you approve. :) 

**Aranel-Nenharma**: 1. Yes, although she was just being silly and didn't really expect it to come true. 2. Yes, well Haldir and several other warriors. 3. Yes, that will be explained why soon. Thank you and why not? If you're worried about flames you could post them on my website. I can't promise that you won't get a flame but my readers over there are great. :) 

**hophal**: I know, I know. I wasn't very original with this one. But even if the idea has been done many times each one still has their own spin on things and I'm hoping mine will have that also. 

**GinnyPotter4eva**: Thanks for the advice. And yea, I've noticed myself doing that at times, especially when I get an idea for something that happens later on in the story. I try to watch myself though. 

**Elladans-elleth**: Thank you. :) 

**bluewaves**: I was afraid people might think that but she has "flashbacks" that get into her life on earth and I was afraid it would cause to much repetition in the story. Thanks for the advice. :) 

**Blistered Avalon**: The answers will be in future chapters is why I hadn't addressed them in the first chapter. But it won't really ruin anything if I go ahead and tell you now so: The time is during the time of the ring and Rick is the best friend that's more like the big brother she never wanted. And thanks! I'm glad you like my site. Those stories will not suffer neglect do to this one, so keep watching for updates there as well. :) 

**A/N: Things in bold are spoken in elvish.**

* * *

Brianna comes to and realizes no one else is around and sighs in relief until she hears the clang of metal on metal and yelling in the distance. She crawls to the edge of the platform she's on and looks over the edge before scrambling back to the center and clinching her eyes shut and tries to control her breathing. "To high. I'm to high. Crap. Why did I have to be afraid of heights?" 

She pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs. She rests her forehead on her knees and tries to calm herself down not noticing the two Elves that appear carrying a third. 

"**Milady, are you alright?**" one of them questions as he touches her on the shoulder causing her to jump. 

She looks up at him in confusion. "What? I don't understand you." she says shaking her head. 

He sighs and turns to the second elf. "**Do you know how to speak the common tongue?**" 

Brianna just noticing that someone else was there gasps when she sees the injured Elf laying on the floor. "Oh my god! What happened?" She crawls over to him and begins examining him. Seeing that he's been stabbed in the side her medical training imediatly kicks in. She rips open his tunic to expose the wound and then looks around. 

"Water," she says looking over at the elf next to her. "I need water," she repeats and tugs at what she hopes is a water pouch tied to his belt. 

The elf then realizes what she's asking for and quickly unties his water pouch. He hands it to her and watches as she pours a little of the water over the wound. She sighs and looks up when more blood imediately fills the wound again. "You. Come here." She points to the elf across from her and then motions for him to come closer. 

"I need you to slowly pour the water over his wound," she says using hand movements to try and make him understand. He gives her a confused look until she points at him and then to the water bag as she slowly pours the water on the wound. 

Finally understanding he nods and takes the bag from her. He begins doing what she asked and she quickly examines the Elf's wound. It doesn't appear to be to deep and no vital organs were pierced but there is a high risk for infection without the right medicine. She looks up at the elf again and makes a sewing motion. Brianna doesn't bother speaking since she knows he won't understand her anyway. 

The elf nods showing that he understands what she wants and quickly moves to a pack on the other side of the platform. He pulls a bundle out of it and hands it to her. 

"Thank you," she says as she opens it, inside is bandages and various other medical equipment but no antibiotics or anything that would work as such. "I doubt any of this is sterilized," she sighs as she finds a needle and a bit of what looks like horse hair. "It'll have to do." She quickly stitches up the wound with neat, even stitches and then reaches for the bandages not noticing another elf climb onto the platform. 

"What are you doing?" Haldir questions and Brianna looks up to find the arrogant Elf from earlier standing over her. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snaps back at him. 

He kneels down and checks the Elf's wound and notices the expertly done stitches. He focuses his gaze back on Brianna. "You have done this before?" 

"I'm a doctor where I come from," she says as she begins bandaging the Elf's wound. 

"What is a doctor? Is it like a healer?" Haldir questions as he helps her wrap the bandage around the Elf's waist. 

"Yes," she answers and sits back after finishing with the bandage. "Though our medical knowledge is far more advanced than it is here." 

"Will Calenril be alright?" he asks. 

"Only if he gets proper medicine to stop infection." She looks down as the injured Elf begins to stir. She puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving. "Tell him he needs to lay still." 

"**Calenril, you must lie still or you will injure yourself further.**" he tells him. 

"**What happened?**" Calenril groans. 

"**You were stabbed with a dagger during the battle. The lady has tended your injuries and you will be fine but you must rest.**" Haldir says and Calenril relaxes back onto the floor. 

Haldir stands and helps Brianna to her feet and away from Calenril. "Milady, I cannot afford enough soldiers to escort him back to the city until the threat of another attack is past. Is he well enough to sit upon a horse?" 

Brianna looks up at him sharply. "You will not send him back alone and unable to defend himself from those creatures!" 

Haldir shakes his head. "No, I will send one of my soldiers with him." 

Brianna sighs. "I don't see any other way." Haldir nods and turns to one of the other elves still there. He speaks quietly with him for a few minutes and then leaves the platform.

* * *

Hours later Haldir returns to the platform. Brianna has been alone since Calenril had been taken back to the city. She was bored, hungry, tursty and angry that no one had even bothered to check on her. 

"It's about time. How long are you going to keep me here? You could at least give me food and water," she says angrily. 

"You have had food and water since you were brought up here," he says opening a pack. "And you will remain here until I am able to escort you to the city but I have duties to attend to first." 

Brianna crosses her arms and glares at him. "Why couldn't I have went with Calenril?" 

Haldir returns her glare. "Because milady, I am the march warden and it is my duty to escort you to the city," he says testily. 

"Would you stop calling me that?!" she shouts in anger. "I do have a name, you know." 

Haldir smirks. "But as you have failed to give it to me, _milady_, I have to address you as such." 

"It's Brianna. And what should I call you, oh great March Warden," she asks sarcastically. 

"Haldir will do just fine," he sighs, growing tired of the petty argument. "Now, if you don't mind I would like to rest." He lays down on a blanket and rolls to where he's facing away from her. 

"_Haldir?_' A light bulb goes off in Brianna's head and she stares at him in disbelief, her mouth open wide. '_No! No way in hell am I in Middle Earth. Hell maybe, but not Middle Earth! It doesn't exsist, does it? Tolkien did include a lot of detail and even created several languages for the books, or did he? What if he somehow ended up here and then returned to write about it? That would mean that the Fellowship, the different races, the Ring... it was all real._' Brianna sinks to the floor in shock and then jumps back to her feet in alarm. '_The RING! If I'm really in Middle Earth has it been found? Or already distroyed?_' She begins pacing the platform as she rubs her forehead in worry. '_Oh my God! What if its happening now? Do I tell them that I know?_' 

Haldir sighs and looks over his shoulder at her. "Stop your pacing," he demands. 

Brianna glares at him but does as he says. She sits on the floor in the center of the platform and sighs. '_What am I gonna do?_'


	3. Are we there yet?

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me. 

**Aranel-Nenharma**: You're welcome. If you decide too, just check out the simple guidelines on the submit page. And one other thing I've asked my authors to do is to leave a space between paragraphs so that I don't space your story wrong. :) 

**Ilenya the fair**: Thanks. I'm glad you think so. 

**Myri78**: Sorry you'll have to wait awhile for that. 

**Aewnaur**: You'll just have to wait a few chapters for the answer. :) 

**loveroflegolas**: I'm glad you like it. 

**Lady Fae**: Nope, the fellowship only plays a small part in this story. But if you like those you should check out my other story Prisoner of the Fellowship if you haven't already. 

**Mel0Yel0#03**: You're kidding, right? snickerdoodles are my favorite cookie of all time. :)...So if the last review was for ch 1 does it mean you don't like ch 2? :( I hope not. 

**TriGemini**: Thanks. :) 

**Stormy**: Thank you. 

**A/N: Things in bold are spoken in Elvish.**

* * *

Someone roughly shakes Brianna and she sits up. 

"Its time to go," Haldir says and hands her a pack. 

"Go where?" she questions. 

"Caras Galadon," he replies as he starts down the ladder. 

She glances over the edge of the platform uneasily and then takes a step back. "Um, Haldir. I, I can't...I..." 

"**You have got to be joking,**" Haldir grumbles. He sighs and holds his hand out to her. "Come here." Brianna slowly walks over to him and takes his hand. He helps her climb onto the ladder in front of him so that he's behind her, but a couple of rungs down. He feels her begin to tremble in fear when she catches sight of how far up they are. "Close your eyes," he tells her. 

"What?" she gasps. "Are you nuts?" 

He steps up onto the rung she's standing on and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her body against his. "Trust me," he whispers in her ear. She shivers involentarily at the feel of his warm breath on her cheek and his body against hers. She closes her eyes and curses body for reacting in such a way toward this arrogant Elf. He begins climbing downward and she follows him. 

They get to the ground and Haldir turns to find the guards all standing around watching in amusemnet. "**Is there a problem here?**" he questions. 

"**No, Captain,**" one of the guards responds. 

"**Then, get to your posts,**" he demands and they all quickly busy themselves. 

Haldir turns back to Brianna "We've wasted enough time here. Let's go," he says cooly and starts into the forest. 

They walk in silence for most of the day, Haldir being his usual 'cheery' self and Brianna deep in thought about how and why she's here. Sometime in the late afternoon she becomes tired of the same thoughts running through her head over and over so she begins to sing quietly to herself. 

Not long after dark Haldir stops and turns to Brianna. "We'll camp here for the night." 

"Thank God," she exclaims and drops to the ground. She watches him make a small fire and then he sits and digs through his pack. 

"Here." He hands her a piece of stale looking bread. She looks at it in distaste. "It's Lembas, Elvish waybread. It will fill your stomache." 

She timidly tries a bite and finds that its not stale at all. In fact, it has a slight honey flavor and it tastes quite good. "Thank you," she tells him and takes another bite. 

When Brianna finishes eating she leans against a tree and tries to get comfortable. Finally she falls asleep out of sheer exhaustion. 

The next morning Haldir shakes her awake and she looks around. "Man, it's still dark. Can't I sleep a little longer?" 

"The sun will rise soon. Now get up," he demands. He gives her another piece of lembas and then they start out again. After she finishes eating she starts trying to annoy him as payback for waking her up so early. She begins asking him stupid questions but after awhile it just turns into "are we there yet?" over and over. 

When he finally gets so irritated that he ignores her she chuckles. "Oh, lighten up Haldir. Get the stick out of your ass and have a little fun. It won't kill you, I promise." 

"It would you though." He glares at her pointedly. 

"Oooh. Did you just make a joke? The great Marchwarden does have a sense of humor," she teases and he rolls his eyes at her. 

Brianna grins and continues walking in silence until something starts bugging her. Finally curiosity gets the better of her. "Haldir, Elves are immortal, Right?" 

He gives her a strange look. "Yes. Though we can be killed or die of grief." 

"Then I'm curious, how old are you?" 

"Eight thousand- seven hundred- sixty two," he replies casually. 

She looks up at him wid-eyed and stumbles over a branch. He reaches out to steady her and smirks. "How old are you?" 

"As a human I'm twenty-six. As an Elf, well since yesterday." 

He stops walking and looks at her in disbelief. "Humans don't just turn into Elves." 

She scratches her head. "Yea, well. They don't just fall asleep and wake up in another world either. But it looks like I did both." 

"How?" he asks in disbelief. 

She shrugs and continues walking. "Your guess is as good as mine. I've been trying to figure it out since I got here." 

Haldir catches up to her. "Perhaps Lady Galadriel can help." 

"Great. Are we there yet?" she asks. 

"Thankfully we only have another half hour," he sighs. 

"Thank God!" Brianna cheers.

* * *

Brianna looks around in amazement as they walk through the city. Haldir has to take her arm to keep her from stopping every few seconds as she admires the beauty of the Caras Galadon. 

They stop at the base of the largest tree Brianna has ever seen and she looks up at the stairs that disappear into the top of it. The though of climbing then doesn't bother her much because the railing gives her a sense of security. 

She looks around and realises that Caras Galadon is much larger than she thought because most of the city is built up in the trees. Brianna's gaze returns to the staircase in front of her. "Jeez! No wonder you've got such a nice ass." 

Haldir's jaw practically hits the ground. "Pardo me?" 

"Oh don't play innocent with me. You males aren't the only ones that look. So is my ass to big?" she asks. 

"No. Your ass is just fine. And I advise you not to keep the Lady waiting," he says irritably. 

"Ha," she laughs. "So you did check out my ass. You males are all the same." She starts climbing the stairs laughing the whole way. 

"I dispise you," he grumbles as he follows her up the stairs. This, however, only makes her laugh harder.

* * *

Galadriel and Celeborn are standing on a balcony watching the two Elves at the bottom of the stairs. Galadriel laughs at their conversation and turns to her husband. "She's perfect for him." 

"She does seem to have his strange sense of humor, though I don't approve of such language from a lady," Celeborn frowns. 

"You did not seem to mind last night, my husband." Galadriel looks up at him teasingly. 

"So what shall we do about them," he says, quickly changing the subject. 

Galadriel smiles and looks back down at the two making their way to the top of the stairs. "We will put her in his care so that they will have to spend time together." 

Celborn leans against the railing and looks at her. "Do you think it will work?" 

Galadriel sighs. "It has too, for both their sakes."

* * *

Haldir leads Brianna onto a beautiful balcony that overlooks the entire city. "Wow," she gasps at the sight. She catches a glimpse of light and turns. Standing at the top of a wide set of stairs are two majestic looking Elves. The male is tall and noble. The female is the most beautiful woman she has ever seen and has an air of great power around her. 

Brianna notices Haldir bow to them so she follows his lead. She figures that since she's not wearing a dress it would look a little silly if she curtsied and even more ridiculous if she fell over trying to. She has never curtsied to anyone in her life. 

"Welcome," Galadriel smiles. "We have been expecting you, Lady Brianna." 

Brianna looks at her in confusion. "How?" 

Galadriel smiles at her knowingly. "I believe you made a wish." 

Brianna's eyes go wide as her last night on earth flashes through her mind. "Did you...? Are you the one that brought me here?" 

Galadriel shakes her head. "No. That was the Valar's doing. You are in their favor and they want you to be happy." She turns to look at her husband. 

"Since you do not know the ways of the Elves I am placing you in the care of our Marchwarden until you get settled. He will teach you our ways and I also ask that he teach you the sword and bow. This is something that all Elves are trained in, though many elleths choose not to continue their training after they become of age. I have also heard that you saved one of our gaurds?" 

"No, Lord Celeborn. He was wounded and I merely cleaned and stitched his wound," she tells him. 

"Maybe so but but your healing methods seem much more advanced than ours. Calenril is already up and about as to where he would have been confined to bed for days with our healing knowledge," Galadriel tells her. 

"May I ask why you don't have healers among the guard on your borders? In my world its common to have MASH units avalible." When everyone gives her a questioning glance she realizes they don't know what she's talking about. "MASH stands for mobile army surgical hospital. Our armies use them to tend to those that are wounded in battle when doctors, healers aren't normally avalible." 

Celeborn looks lost in thought for a minute and then focuses his gaze on her. "That sounds very useful. Would you be willing to organize and lead such a unit under the Marchwarden's command?" 

Brianna glances at Haldir before turning back to Celeborn. "I uh, I guess so," she replies. 

"Good. Haldir, Lady Brianna is to be inducted as Captain of this new 'MASH' unit immediatly," Celeborn says. 

Haldir bows and turns to Brianna. "Follow me and I will show you how to get to my talan." 

Brianna hesitates and then looks back at Celeborn and Galadriel. "I mean no disrespect, my lord, but I've made Haldir tired of me on the way here. Isn't there anyone else that would be willing to take me in?" 

"Nonsense," Galadriel smiles. "Haldir doesn't mind. Do you Haldir?" 

"Not at all, my lady. It would be an honor," he bows. The expression on his face is neutral but Brianna knows that he can't be happy about the arrangement in the least. 

"Then its settled," Celeborn smiles. 

Brianna gives a curt nod towards the Lord and Lady and follows Haldir off the balcony. "You have to teach me how you do that." 

"Do what?" Haldir questions. 

"Hide your emotions like that. I know you aren't any happier than me about the situation." she says as she follows him through the trees. 

"No, but as Marchwarden it is my duty to abide by my Lord and Lady's wishes," he sighs. 

"That's gotta suck, be aweful," she clarifies when he gives her a confused look. 

"It has its benifits," he smirks. "For instance, you are now one of the Galadrim soldiers and you have to follow my orders." 

Brianna narrows her eyes at him. "I really dispise you," she groans and he chuckles. 


	4. I'm Gonna Die!

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me. 

**Mel0Yel0#03**: Sorry for the wait. I had computer problems. As for finding the posters...I would try someplace like a music or movie store. They might have them. 

**Niere-86**: I'm glad you like it. 

**Raz 42492**: Thanks. 

**ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl**: Thanks! I'm glad you think so. 

**loveroflegolas**: Thank you. 

**Lady Fae**: Thanks. 

**TriGemini**: I hope they do :) 

**Stormy**: Thank You. 

**Ilenya the fair**: I'm glad you like it. :) 

**Anonymous**: Thanks. 

**Okanim**: Thank you. I hope it doesn't disappoint. 

**GinnyPotter4eva**: Thanks. As for the curtsies...she won't be giving to many of those. She'd end up falling over. hehe 

**Mel0Yel0#03**: Don't worry, I was just giving you a hard time. :) I knew what you meant. 

**Myri78**: What part didn't you like? If it was the part about her staying with Haldir, well lets just say that it won't be quite like the other stories where that happens. :) 

**aewnaur**: Thanks. I'm glad you liked that part. :) 

**Angel312**: I'm glad you like it. :)

* * *

Brianna stumbles out of bed and dresses in the silver-green garb of the Galadrim. She brushes the tangles out of her hair and pulls it back in a low ponytail and then walks out of her room. Haldir is sitting at a desk looking over some papers with a scowl on his face. 

"Its about time you awoke. You missed the morning meal," Haldir says without looking up from what he is doing. 

"I don't eat much in the mornings anyway." She grabs an apple out of a nearby basket and plops into a chair on the other side of his desk. "Are you normally this cheerful?" she asks sarcastically. 

"Only in my present company," he replies dryly. He sighs and looks up at her. "Today you will train for three hours and then you will tour the healing talans and make out a list of the supplies you will need for this MASH unit. Then we will discuss possible recruits for your unit. After that there will be a ceremony where you will be officially named Captain of said unit," he tells Brianna. 

"Great! So who will be training me?" she asks. 

"Me," he replies as he stands up and retrieves his weapons from the corner of the room. 

"Oh, great," she says in false enthusiasm and stands up. "I'm gonna die," she mumbles to herself as she follows him out the door. 

Once they get to the training fields he finds her a suitable sword to train with from the weapons shed. Brianna pulls the sword out of its sheath and admires it. "Somehow I thought it would weigh more," she says in amasement when she is able to hold it with one hand. 

"Elvish swords are crafted to be light and deadly. This one however, is not sharpened so that any injury during training is minimal," Haldir tells her as he unsheaths his sword. 

Brianna eyes his sword wearily. "That's nice for you but what happens when I get hit with your sword?" 

"That won't happen," Haldir says and motions for Brianna to raise her sword. Brianna raises her sword and grasps it with both hands in front of her she instictively widens her stance to brace herself for an attack. Haldir reguards her stance for a minute and then lowers his sword. "Why may I ask did you chose to postition yourself like that?" 

"It just felt natural," she shrugs. "It's not right is it?" 

"On the contrary," he says. "It is almost perfect. It gives you balance for defending an attack and allows you to easily step in to attack your opponent," he tells her as he demonstrates what he's talking about. 

The next hour is spent on him showing her different blocks and attacks. Haldir would never admit to it but he is very impressed at her ability with the sword. Her skill with the bow, he discovers later, is not so good. 

"You're still holding it wrong," he sighs and steps up to her. He repositions her stance and then moves her hands to the proper positions. "Now, release the arrow," he says after stepping back. Brianna lets go and the arrow sails about halfway to the target before sticking into the ground. 

"I'm never going to get this," Brianna sighs. 

"It just takes time and practice," he assures her but inside he's beginning to agree with her. "That's all for today. Tomorrow we will start with the bow." 

The rest of the day is spent with the healers, forgers and then unfortunately Haldir again. She and Haldir had spent about three hours arguing over recriuts for the hospital unit. Brianna was more interested in how much they knew about healing and how easily they could be trained while Haldir was looking for more soldiers. Brianna finally won when Haldir's brother Rumil stepped in and pointed out that whoever they chose could be trained to fight easier than they could be trained to heal.

* * *

That evening Brianna is trying to braid her hair without much luck. She knows how to braid hair, just not her own especially with Haldir standing nearby filling her in on what is expected of her at the ceremony. She sighs in frustration and brushes out the mess she created, again. 

Haldir rolls his eyes and steps behind her. He quickly seperates and braids her hair in the style of the Galadrim soldiers. "Now, if you are ready, its time to go," he states in irritaion. 

Brianna gives him a dirty look but remains silent as she follows him out the door. Haldir leads her through a series of walkways and stairs before they arrive in a large clearing in the center of the city. Brianna looks around in awe at the lavish decorations. Garlands made of flowers are strung everwhere and lanterns hang from the trees and set on the tables to light the clearing. 

Haldir leads Brianna to a seat at the head table and after she's seated he sits two chairs down from her. All of the Captains of the Galadrim have the honor of sitting at the Lord and Lady's table. Brianna turns and glances at the Elf next to her. "Calenril," she smiles. "It's good to see you're doing well." 

"Lady Brianna." He returns her smile but his eyes give away his confusion as to what she said until Rumil, who is sitting on the other side of Calenril, translates her words for him. 

Calenril smiles and begins saying something in Elvish for Rumil to translate. 

"He says that he wouldn't be if it wasn't for you. And he says that you deserve the title that will be bestowed upon you tonight and thank you for saving his life. He also says that I should teach you Elvish so that you know what Haldir is ranting about when you are training," Rumil grins. 

Brianna glances down the table at Haldir and chuckles. "I think I have a fairly good idea. I know that I'm terrible with the bow and it irritates him." 

Rumil repeats what she said in Elvish for Calenril and then the three of them begin laughing which draws a scowl from Haldir. 

Celeborn and Galadriel enter the clearing and everyone stands and bows to them. After Brianna sits back down Galadriel, who is seated to the left of Brianna, turns to her and smiles. 

"I hear that your training is going well." 

"With the sword, yes. But with the bow, well...," Brianna trails off. 

Galadriel smiles at her. "Do not worry. You will improve with time. How are things fairing with you and Haldir?" Galadriel smiles knowingly. She knows the answer to her question already but she wants to hear what Brianna will have to say about it. 

Brianna sighs. "Is he always so cold toward people or is it just me?" 

"You have to understand something about Haldir," Galadriel replies softly. "His parents died before he reached his majority leaving him to care for his two younger brothers. He joined the guard and took on the responibility of raising Rumil and Orophin at an age where most would still be carefree children worried about nothing more than which elleth they could gain the attentions of. He had to give up many things in order to get where he is today and that has taken it's toll on him. He has built a wall around his emotions that I fear he doesn't know how to break through." 

Brianna glances down the table at Haldir and then looks back at the Lady. "That's so sad that someone would have to go through that." 

"Indeed," Galadriel replies softly. 

Lord Celeborn stands and Brianna's attention focuses on him along with everyone else's. "**I am honored to announce that we are here to celebrate a new addition to the Galadrim.**" As Celeborn speaks Galadriel translates his words for Brianna in her mind."**Not only are we gaining a new unit that will be most benificial to assuring the safety and well being of our warriors on the battlefield but we are also gaining a Captain, who with her advanced knowledge in healing will reassure us all that our loved ones are in good hands during our times of worry. Lady Brianna?**" Lord Celeborn motions for Brianna to stand next to him. He smiles down at her and then nods to Haldir. 

Haldir approaches them and subtly indicates for Brianna to kneel down in front of Lord Celeborn and himself. He then recites the Captain's oath of the Galadrim in Elvish and asks her if she willingly pledges to hold to the oath. While no one translates the words to her Haldir has already told her the meaning and instructed her on the proper response to this important part of the ceremony. 

"Antan vandanya. (Quenya: I give my solemn promise.) Amin naa lle nai. (I am yours to command.)" Brianna replies. 

"**You are hearby named Captain of the Galadrim and will from this day forth be addressed as such**," Haldir says and then steps to the side. 

"It is tradition that I present a gift to the new Captain," Lord Celeborn tells her and holds out his hands which holds a beautifully decorated sword. "This sword's name is Telemmaitë. It means firey spirit. I believe it suites you well," he grins. 

Brianna takes the sword from him. "Thank you Lord Celeborn. I am honored to receive such a gift." 

Celeborn nods. "Rise Captain Brianna, it is time to feast." 

Brianna stands up and turns to go back to her seat but comes face to face with Haldir. "Well done, Captain," he says before continuing to his chair. 

Brianna watches him in surprise. She never expected to hear a compliment from the cold Marchwarden. _'Miracles do exist,' _ she thinks to herself as she sits back down. "_Haldir is not as cold and uncaring as he tries to be. Look closer and you will see his true nature,_" Galadriel's voice whispers in her mind. "_Did he not comfort you when your fear of heights overcame you? Would someone so cold and uncaring as you claim him to be do such a thing?_" 

"_Ah, the old don't judge a book by its cover thing. Alright, I'll try to get to know him a little better before I decide how big a jerk he is,_" Brianna replies in her silent conversation with the Lady. Galadriel looks over at her and laughs softly. 

After eating many of the Elves begin dancing. Brianna watches them for awhile before finding a secluded spot near a fountain at the edge of the clearing. She sits on the ground and sighs as she leans against a tree and closes her eyes. 

"You should be dancing and enjoying yourself." 

Brianna looks up to find Haldir sitting on a branch above her. "I'm not one for dancing," she replies. Brianna stands up and leans on the branch he's sitting on. "What about you? Why aren't you dancing?" 

"I'm not one for dancing either," he answers as he swings off the branch. "Yesterday the Lady said that you are here because of a wish. What did she mean by that?" 

"Oh," Brianna sighs and slowly walks toward the fountain. "It's really kinda silly." 

Haldir falls into step next to her. "It must not be silly if the Valar granted it." 

Brianna glances up at him and laughs softly. "First off you have to understand. In my world there is no magical powers such as the Lady and the wizards here have. There are people that claim to have magical powers but really none of its real. And in my world man is the only race of people," she explains as they continue to walk down the path behind the fountain. 

"Anyway, children who still believe in magical places and fairytales believe that if you wish on the first star you see in the night sky your wish will come true. The night I came here I had, had...well, lets just say I had a bad day..." 

"And so you wished on the first star you saw," Haldir says with the first real smile Brianna has seen from him. 

Brianna chuckles. "When I was a child I wished on a star millions of times." She stops and looks at him. "So why was this wish granted when the others weren't?" 

"Perhaps," Haldir starts as they begin walking again. "You truly wanted this one wish where as the others were just hopeful wishes of a child." 

Brianna glances at Haldir and notices that he looks more relaxed than he has been and she smiles. "You should relax more often. It suits you." 

Haldir looks at her and sighs. "Not very often do I have the luxuary of relaxing. My duties don't allow it." 

Brianna looks up at him and shakes her head. "You may be the March Warden, Haldir but you have Captains for a reason. You just need to learn how to delegate." 

Haldir chuckles. "Lady Galadriel has said that before." 

They stop when they get back to the clearing and Brianna looks over at him. "You should take her advice. She is the wise Lady of Light, is she not? Now, with that said, I enjoyed our walk but if you will excuse me I believe I will turn in for the night." 

"Goodnight, Lady Brianna," Haldir says with a slight bow. 

"Goodnight, March Warden." 


	5. You're Joking, Right?

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me. 

**laer**:Well it's been longer than 5 min. but here's your update. 

**LadyGlory**: And we're sick of hearing it. It's a fanfic...sometimes things change to fit the author's story....sorry for snapping at you but speaking for the authors that do change details to fit their story intentionally or not, wouldn't you enjoy a story better if you didn't focus so much on that type of thing and focused more on the story being told? Don't get me wrong constructive criticism is good. Just don't be so harsh so its not taken as a flame. 

**Angel312**: Thanks. 

**Raz 42492**: Don't get excited yet. 

**leo**: Little soon for that, I think. 

**TriGemini**" Maybe, maybe not... 

**Lady Fae**: Thanks. 

**Lady Hades**: In your review of ch 1 you said that you feared the lack of originality...to be honest I fear the same in every story I write. I always try to find a way to make my stories different even if it does seem like so many others. Brianna is a "normal" girl with the same problems that many women face and is not the perfect 'mary-sue' type. I'm glad that you gave it a chance and I'm happy that you like it. I hope I don't disappoint with future chapters. 

**Mel0Yel0#03**:I saw it...I thought it was really stupid. Not really my type of movie. Other people I know thought it was funny though. 

**Okanim**: Thanks. :) 

**Laer4572**: I think so to. Hmmm, Falling on her face...I think that gives me an idea for a later chapter. :)

* * *

Brianna sighs and steps out of her room. It's been three days since the celebration, three long days of dealing with Haldir. She thought that after their pleasent conversation at the party they might get along better but it seems as if that was just wishful thinking. The morning after the party he had went back to his usual arrogant self. Sure there were moments they would exchange civil words but not many. It's not like he was trying to be mean but he just seems to get on her nerves and the fact that she's been having dreams about her life back on earth wasn't helping. 

She had another dream last night about her best friend Rick. Brianna smiles at the memory of him running around his apartment like a chicken with it's head cut off. He was going to propose to his girlfriend of three years that night and he was trying to get everything just perfect. Brianna had volenteered to help him cook a romantic dinner for Jennifer but she ended up chasing Rick out of the kitchen after he nearly cut his finger off twice. 

Haldir walks into the talan and startles Brianna out of her thoughts. "I am returning to the borders to check on the guards and you are to come with me," he says. 

"Alright." 

Haldir starts for the door but stops and looks at her. "Are you alright? You seem distracted." 

Brianna smiles softly. "I'm fine. Just memories of a friend from my world." She picks up her sword and straps it around her waist as she walks past Haldir and out the door. 

"Well control those memories while we are at the border. Distractions will get someone killed," he says as he follows her down the stairs. 

Brianna glares at him over her shoulder. "Do you do that on purpose or do you really just not know when to shut up? You say or do something halfway decent and then you go and blow it by saying something asinine." 

Haldir sighs. "I did not mean for it to sound that way, Brianna. I only meant that you have to stay alert at the border. You have seen the dangers that dwell there." 

She stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks up at him with a sigh. "Just ignore me, I'm in a bad mood." Brianna turns and starts walking toward the path that leads to the edge of the city. 

Haldir quickly catches up to her. "I know it does not concern me but it seems that memories such as those would lift your spirits." 

Brianna shakes her head. "Normally that would be true, but for me they are only a reminder of what I've lost. I won't ever get to see my friends or family again, Haldir. And to top it off, you're the closest thing to a friend I have here and that's just sad because we don't even get along most of the time." 

Haldir puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking any further. Brianna turns and looks at him curiously. "I am honored that you consider me a friend." 

"You're joking, right," Brianna laughs. "I would think you'd be running the other way in fear." 

Haldir smiles slightly and starts walking again. "I've been tempted too, many times." 

Brianna laughs and jumps over a log as she catches up to him. "So what stopped you? Was it your duty to Lord Celeborn or your hidden need to torture yourself to the point of insanity?" He laughs out loud at this and Brianna gets the feeling its something he doesn't do very often. 

Haldir stops her and motions for her to be quiet. "Tell me what you hear," he whispers. 

Brianna listens for a minute and just when she's about to say that she doesn't hear anything she hears a soft rustling in the distance. She listens closer and smiles. "Fallen leaves rustling like maybe an animal rumaging for food." 

"Mae carnen (Well done). Can you see anything?" 

She looks in the direction the sound is coming from and after a second she spots a deer deep in the forest. She smiles when she sees a fawn at its side. "I see a doe and her fawn." 

Haldir nods in approval and continues through the forest. "You are becoming more accustomed to your elvish senses. Very good." 

"Now if I could just grasp the ability of using a bow," Brianna grumbles and Haldir chuckles.

* * *

Just as the sun is starting to set Haldir stops and calls for a ladder to be dropped from the talan above them. Brianna looks uneasily at the ladder before reaching out and grabbing it. Haldir steps up behing her and leans closer. "You will not fall," he whispers, remembering her fear of heights. Haldir's warm breath tickles her ear and she silently curses when she involuntarily shudders. She won't deny that he's hot, but so are all the other elves. Rumil had approached her practically the same way yesterday when they were teasing Orophin and she didn't have the same reaction. So why with Haldir, when almost everything he says irritates her beyond belief? 

Once they get to the talan Haldir begins talking with the Captain. Brianna listens but only understands a word here and there. Haldir and his brothers have started to teach her Sindarian but so far she mainly knows words that are associated with her training. After a few minutes she tunes out their conversation and lets her mind wander until she notices they keep glancing in her direction as they talk. 

Brianna crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at Haldir. "While I don't know what you're saying, I do know when I'm being talked about." 

The Captain doesn't understand what Brianna said but he knows the look she's giving them very well. He grins at Haldir. "**Are we in trouble?**" 

"**I believe we are**," Haldir smirks and then turns to Brianna. "Galen's wife is Calenril's sister. He was merely asking if you were the one that his family was praising for healing Calenril without a second thought when many in your position at the time would have not." 

"Oh, well in that case, talk all you want," Brianna jokes and motions for them to continue their conversation causing Haldir to chuckle. 

"We will rest here for the night and leave for the next post at first light in the morning," he says, changing the subject. "There are some blankets in the corner for you to use. If you need anything before I return Finrod knows the common tongue," Haldir says nodding towards a nearby elf. 

"I am a member of the guard. Shouldn't I be joining the watch or something?" Brianna asks feeling guilty for not doing anything. 

"No," Haldir replies. "That is not your duty. You are here to tend to wounds if there have been any attacks." 

Brianna grabs a blanket and lays it out on the floor. "Gee, and I thought you just didn't want to miss my smiling face," she teases and lays down. 

"Indeed," Haldir replies dryly before starting down the ladder. 

"Haldir," Brianna calls. 

Haldir stops and looks over at her. "Yes?" he sighs. 

"I'm really tired so make sure nobody gets hurt tonight, huh." 

"If any orcs attack I'll just explain to them that you are to tired to tend to any wounds tonight and ask them to come back in the morning," Haldir says dryly. 

Brianna chuckles. "That would be great. Thanks." 

Haldir rolls his eyes at her. "Get some rest," he says and disappears down the ladder. 


	6. Haldir and Convertables

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me. 

**ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. 

**Laer4572**: You're welcome and here's the next one. Hope you enjoy it. 

**Raz 42492**: Hopefully this will tide you over. :) 

**Lady Fae**: Here's the next chapter. 

**TriGemini**: If you like it when they get along then you'll love this chapter (hopefully). Just don't get too used to it wink 

**Okanim**: Not much sarcasm in this chapter but it will return soon.

* * *

Brianna and Haldir have visited all the posts over the past week and are now on their way back to Caras Galadon. They have gotten along fine the whole week and Brianna is beginning to understand Haldir better and his blunt manner of speaking no longer bothers her. 

To pass the time as they make their way through the forest, Brianna tells Haldir about her life before she came to Middle Earth. Out of all the things she's told him, he seems most interested in the cars. He can't seem to believe that they can move from one place to another so fast. 

"Are you sure it is not magic?" Haldir questions. 

Brianna shakes her head and laughs. "I assure you that it is not magic. It's just a complex machine." 

Haldir pushes a branch out of his way as he glances over at her. "How did people get from one place to another before cars?" 

Brianna looks at him and smiles. "The same as they do here. They either walked or used horses." 

"I wish that I could see one of these cars," Haldir sighs. "They sound so interesting." 

A picture of Haldir cruising down the highway in a convertible and sporting a pair of sunglasses pops into Brianna's head and she begins laughing uncontrollably. 

"Why do you find that so amusing?" he asks indignantly. 

Brianna shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Haldir," she says and tries to stop laughing. "It's just that I don't think a car would suit you. Elves are not meant to ride around in ugly hunks of metal." Brianna stops and smiles as she looks at the city before them. "Finally, I can't wait to take a nice long hot bath," she sighs. 

"Neither can I," Haldir agrees. 

Brianna looks over and narrows her eyes at him. "Oh no you don't! I'm a lady and it's only proper that I take mine first." 

"Aye, but as you are a Galadrim soldier and I am of higher rank _I_ get to take _mine_ first," he smirks. 

She looks at Haldir in disbelief and then suddenly takes off running for the city. "Not if I get there first," Brianna calls over her shoulder. Surprised, Haldir watches her for a minute before grinning and taking off in a different direction. 

Brianna reaches the edge of the city and glances over her shoulder to find Haldir nowhere in sight. She furrows her brow in confusion. She thought that he would have overtaken her by now or at least be right behind her, she wasn't that fast. Shrugging it off she climbs the stairs of their talan two at a time. After quickly grabbing everything she would need for a bath, she makes her way out of the talan and toward the hot springs used for bathing. 

Brianna approaches the springs cautiously, listening for signs that someone else might be bathing. When she doesn't hear anything she continues into the secluded area. She stops in surprise when Haldir's head breaks through the water's surface as he stands up. The water comes to just above his stomach and Brianna's gaze lands on his chest. Haldir brushes his hair out of his face and smirks at her, knowing full well where her eyes are directed. "Do you normally intrude on one's bath?" 

"How?" Brianna questions, drawing her eyes from his muscular chest to his face. "How did you get here so fast?" 

"I know every inch of this forest, Brianna," he grins. "And I am much faster than you." He begins walking toward the edge of the pool to climb out. 

"That is so unfair," Brianna huffs. When Haldir starts to climb out of the pool, she blushes and quickly turns her back to him. She hears him climb out of the pool and fights the urge to look over her shoulder as he dries off and dresses. She inwardly groans, '_Why do I have to be so attracted to Haldir? Why couldn't have been someone else, anyone but him?_' 

"I will leave you to your bath. I must make my report to Lord Celeborn now," Haldir says and walks past her.

* * *

Brianna sighs in frustration as her arrow once again hits the very edge of the practice target. Irritated at herself she readies another arrow in her bow. She jumps in surprise when a hand softly lands on her shoulder and looks up to find Haldir standing beside her. 

"Let me show you," he says and moves to stand behind her. Brianna loses her breath when he reaches out and covers her hands with his. Haldir pretends not to notice and continues. "You hold your bow too tightly. Loosen your grip." Brianna loosens her grip on the bow. "Good. Now, draw back. Lower your elbow," he says and gently pushes her elbow down so that it is level with her shoulder. "Now focus on your target and release the arrow." 

Brianna watches as the arrow sails through the air and hits the target just left of the center. She smiles in satisfaction of hitting close to the center. 

"Good. now do it again," Haldir says removing his hands and handing her another arrow. He doesn't step back but chooses to rest his hands on her waist instead. 

Brianna glances back at him curiously but when he turns her body slightly more toward the target as she draws her bow she brushes it off. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath as she forces herself to concentrate on the target rather than Haldir's hands on her waist. Her concentration goes out the window, however, when she feels his warm lips on her neck just below her ear. She gasps in surprise and her arrow flies wildly across the field. 

"Um, Haldir?" she breaths as she tilts her head to give him better access as his lips trail across her throat. The bow drops to the ground, forgotten. She reaches back and tangles her hand in his hair as he kisses her hungrily. 

"Brianna," Haldir pulls back and turns her to face him. "I must tell you that this will not..." 

Brianna smiles and places her fingers on his lips to silence him. "No commitments and no regrets. On Earth it is refered to as a one night stand and tomorrow I will still claim you as a friend and nothing more." She kisses him before picking up her bow and pulls him in the direction of his talan. 

When they get to his talan Brianna discards her bow and quiver on a chair before being roughly pulled against Haldir. He kisses her hard and she moans in response and slips her arms around his shoulders. Haldir lifts her up and she instictively wraps her legs around his waist as he makes his way to his bedroom. 

The next morning Brianna lazily lays in Haldir's bed watching him dress until a dagger laying on the table beside the bed catches her attention. She carefully picks it up to inspect it closer. The handle is made from the silver wood of a mallorn tree with the leaves of Lorien carved into the wood. She pulls the dagger from its sheath and discovers the same leaves etched all the way down the blade as well. "Haldir, this is beautiful," she says carefully putting the dagger back in its sheath. 

Haldir walks over and sits on the bed next to her and takes the dagger. "It was my father's," he says looking at it with a sad smile. "I have his sword as well." Haldir retrieves the sword from the corner of the room and hands it to her before sitting back down. 

"Was he a March Warden as well?" Brianna asks curiously as she hands the sword back to him. 

"No, but he was second in command," he replies quietly. 

Brianna holds the sheet over her chest as she sits up. "He would be proud of you, Haldir," she says and kisses him before standing up and grabbing her cloths from the floor. 

Haldir gets a mischievous glint in his eye and yanks the sheet from her body. "Haldir!" she gasps in surprise but doesn't bother trying to cover herself. 

He chuckles as he stands and pulls her into his arms. Haldir kisses her soundly on the lips and gently pulls her toward the bed, but she pushes him away. "I'm supposed to meet my unit in the healing talan for training." 

He groans and then nods in acceptance as he watches her dress. "I also have duties I should attend too." 

Brianna glances over at the sword and dagger after Haldir leaves the room and smiles as an idea comes to her. His father's weapons should not be hidden in a corner but displayed proudly and she knew just what to do about it. She leaves the talan quickly hoping to find Rumil or Orophin before she has to meet her unit. 


	7. Rumil, You Need A Life

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me.

**Jedi-Girl8900**: You flatter me. :) Thanks.

**Raz 42492**: Haha. Just keep reading.

**Laer4572**: LOL! You and me both.

**Esawian**: Thanks.

**TriGemini**: Apparently we had the same mental picture of it. :)

**brownie**: Hmmm... Not everyone falls in love at first sight. But most fall in lust at first sight at one time or another. :)

**A/N: Things in bold are spoken in elvish.**

* * *

Brianna sighs when she doesn't find either of Haldir's brothers and starts toward the healing talan. She's walking past one of the smaller gardens when she spots Rumil flirting with an elleth. She shakes her head in amusement before walking over to him. "Rumil, I'm sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you for a minute?" 

He smiles brightly at her. "Of course." Rumil turns to the elleth with a smile. "**I'll just be a minute, Nienna**."

Brianna smiles apologetically to the female elf. "**I'm sorry. It won't take long. I promise**."

Nienna nods her head. "**It is quite alright, Captain.**" She then turns her attention to the flowers to give them privacy as they walk to the other side of the garden.

"Your Sindarin is getting much better," Rumil compliments as they walk.

Brianna nods in agreement. "Between you, Valandil and Haldir, I'm learning a lot. I'm still along way from being able to hold a lengthy conversation though."

Rumil leans his shoulder against a tree and eyes her curiously. "What is it you wish to speak with me about, milady?"

"Haldir has been a good friend to me since I came here and I wish to repay him for it," she explains. "And I believe I have figured out how. I saw how much your father's sword and dagger mean to Haldir but that he really doesn't have a place for them."

Rumil grins. "Aye, he keeps them in a corner of his room." His grin gets even bigger and his eyes get a mischievous glint in them. "May I ask what you were doing in his room?"

Brianna rolls her eyes. "Really Rumil, you need to get a life. Anyway, I plan on making a display case for them. So will you help me?"

"Yes, I will help."

Brianna grins. "Great! I'll find you later so that we can talk about it." She looks over her shoulder at Nienna who is waiting patiently for them to finish talking. "But right now you should get back to the lady," she chuckles.

Brianna waves at Nienna as she leaves the garden and continues toward the healing talan. She's almost to there when she runs into Valandil, one of the healers in her unit and the only one fluent in common. He translates for her when she's training her unit and is helping her learn Sindarin.

"**Good morning, Captain,**" he says as he falls into step beside her.

"Good morning, Valandil."

"In Sindarin, please," he says and she chuckles.

**Good morning, Valandil**," she replies dramatically.

"**Very good,**" he laughs as they climb the steps to the healing talan.

Brianna spends the rest of the morning teaching her troop of healers how to properly flush out and dress different types of wounds to drastically reduce the chance of infection. After training is over for the day, she hunts down Rumil. And after explaining to him what she wants the display case to look like he helps her gather the supplies she will need to make it.

The two spent the rest of the day in the carpenters talan carving and sanding the dark reddish brown wood that Brianna wants to use as the frame for the case. By the time they leave all that is left to be done before putting the black cloth backing on is for the wood to be sealed to protect it. The carpenter volunteers to apply the sealant so that it will be dry by the next day.

* * *

Brianna is at the hot springs taking a bath when Haldir startles her. She covers her chest and sinks down into the water. "What are you doing here?" 

"Watching _you_ bathe, this time," he grins mischievously. "Unless of course, you will allow me to join you."

Brianna hesitantly nods. She bites the inside of her cheek as she watches him undress. She can't fall for him. She just can't. She promised Haldir she wouldn't expect anymore from him than he was willing to give. And yet here she is falling for the elf no matter how much she fights against it.

She sighs and turns around to wash her hair as Haldir enters the pool. She tenses up when he puts his hands on her shoulders, but she relaxes under his touch when he begins washing her hair.

Brianna turns to face Haldir before ducking under the water to rinse the soap out of her hair and when she resurfaces he pulls her against him. He leans in to kiss her.

Nuh uh. You ask to join me for a bath. You didn't mention anything about extra activities," Brianna teases. "Stop teasing," he growls playfully and reaches for her again.

Brianna laughs and allows him to pull her back to him. She slips her arms around his shoulders and presses herself against him as he kisses her forcefully.

Brianna moans and pulls him to the far side of the pool until her back presses against the smooth rock wall. Haldir lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. "Haldir," she breathes and he deepens the kiss as he answers her plea.


	8. And You're Still Alive?

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me.

**Raz 42492**: I'm glad you feel better. :)

**ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl**: No wedding bells anytime soon in their future. Things are about to get very intense. The you wouldn't want to be in the same universe with them kind of intense.

**Laer4572**: Lord I hope he doesn't. hehe.

**Miriellar**: Well...Not always as he is about to find out later on. (Not this chapter though.)

**TriGemini**: Yea Rumil was just teasing her. That gift soon becomes more trouble than its worth.

**A/N: I've upped the rating and should have done so sooner. I'm sorry to those of you who are saying this isn't PG-13. I thought I had already rated it at R.**

* * *

Brianna wakes early the next morning and quickly dresses intending to meet Rumil at the carpenter's talan. She steps into the main room of the talan just as Haldir comes out of his room. He mumbles a hasty 'good morning' to her before exiting the talan quickly. 

Brianna curiously watches him leave before grabbing an apple off the table. She sits at Haldir's desk to go over some paperwork while she eats her breakfast. She is about to go meet Rumil when Haldir appears in the doorway.

"Gather your healing supplies quickly. We make for the border in an hour," he tells her as he begins gathering his weapons. Brianna quickly makes her way to the healing talan to retrieve one of the already prepared bags of healing supplies, fearing the worst the entire way there.

She stops at the carpenter's talan to look for Rumil. "Will you tell Rumil that I have to go to the border imediately and won't be able to meet him this morning?" she asks one of the carpeters.

"There is no need, milady. He has already left the same message for you," he smiles.

"Oh," Brianna says slightly surprised. "Well, thanks," she says as she starts out the door.

Haldir and both of his brothers are waiting at the central talan for Brianna when she arrives. "What is going on? Was there an attack?" she questions.

"I do not know. The Lady only said that we are needed at the western borders," Haldir replies.

The four begin their hasty journey through the forest. Brianna is surprised that she is able to keep up with the others as they run through the forest. Normally it takes a day and a half to reach the western borders but at the speed Haldir led them at, they reach it before nightfall.

Haldir goes to speak with the Captain on duty while Brianna and his brothers rest in one of the talans. When Haldir returns they look up at him curiously.

"Nothing has happened," Haldir says with a look of confusion.

Rumil shrugs, "Perhaps something is about to and she wanted us prepared for it."

Haldir nods. "You two go and join the watch. I want to be informed of anything suspicious, imediately." Haldir sits down as his brothers exit the talan. "Brianna, you should rest. If we are to be attacked..." he trails off not wanting to think of what could happen.

Brianna sighs and lies down, knowing that he's right. She's faintly aware of someone placing a blanket over her as she falls asleep a few minutes later.

Brianna wakes up sometime later and looks around for what woke her up. She hears a gruff voice saying something about the eyes of a hawk. She here's Haldir sarcastically remark, "The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." She chuckles and she carefully peeks over the edge of the talan when curiousity gets the better of her. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, willing her fear of heights to go away.

Once Brianna calms down she slowly opens her eyes and gasps at the sight below her. The Galadrim are circled around two men, an elf, a dwarf, and four of what could only be hobbits. "Oh my God!" she whispers and scrambles back to the center of the talan. '_The Fellowship! That means... What do I do? Should I tell Galadriel that I know what happens? Should I tell them? Would it change anything if I do?_'

"_Yes, Brianna it could. Do not tell anyone that you have this knowledge,_" Galadriel's voice whispers through her head.

Brianna sighs. _'Alright, milady._' She quickly stands up when Haldir appears at the edge of the talan, followed by the fellowship and then Haldir's brothers.

She stands at attention at the edge of the talan, along with Rumil and Orophin, as Haldir talks to the fellowship. When he tells them they can't go any further Aragorn pulls Haldir to the side where they are standing and basically begs him to allow the fellowship to go through the forest.

Haldir finally agrees and leads them to a talan where they can rest for the night. Brianna checks Sam's injuries and then moves over to Frodo. "Sam tells me that you were hurt in Moria," she says softly as she kneels down in front of him.

Frodo nods. "A troll hit me with a spear."

"And you're still alive? You are a strong one, Master Frodo," she smiles. "Remove your shirt so I may attend to your wounds."

When Frodo takes his shirt off Brianna's eyes are drawn to the ring hanging around his neck. She feels it calling to her and she shakes her head trying to rid herself of the feeling. She has no intention of taking it but she can't take her eyes off of the evil thing as if she were afraid it would attack her if she did. Frodo notices this and grasps the ring in his hand and glances up at her.

Brianna smiles sadly and shakes her head. "Do not worry Frodo, I know what that thing is capable of and I don't want anything to do with it. The evil that thing possesses scares me more that anything ever has before. You are truly brave for taking on this burden," she tells him and he relaxes at the sight of honesty in her eyes.

Brianna carefully pushes on his ribs and sighs when he winces. "Sorry, Frodo but I need to make sure your ribs are not broken." When Brianna is satisfied that none of his ribs are broken she sits back and pulls a roll of bandages out of her pack. "None of your ribs are broken but I fear that a couple of them are cracked. This will feel tight and will hinder some movement but it's necessary to help you heal faster," she tells him as she begins wraping the bandage around his body from his chest to his waist.

As the group makes its way toward Caras Galadon the next morning Brianna chats with the hobbits, Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli in order to get to know more about them. But as she's talking with Legolas Haldir turns and glares at her. "Captain Brianna, you should be watching for danger not chattering mindlessly and attracting attention of any orcs."

The fellowship watch in surprise when Brianna bites back at her superior, "If there are orcs this close to Caras Galadon, March Warden, then you are not doing your job." Haldir's brothers just watch in amusement as yet another argument between the two breaks out.

The fellowship, not knowing about their apparant love of arguing, are even more surprised that Haldir begins to argue with her instead of repremending Brianna for her obvious insubordination.

"That is not the point," Haldir growls in frustration.

Brianna moves to the front of the group and falls into step beside Haldir. "That is exactly the point, Haldir. You and I both know that you have these woods well protected, so why don't you just tell the truth? You're tired of hearing my voice and want me to shut up so you can have some peace and quiet."

He looks over at her and the fellowship is shocked when Haldir laughs and the serious, cold attitude he's had the whole time completely gone. Aragorn shakes his head in amusement as the two then begin a lighthearted conversation in front of him as the group continues on.


	9. What's This?

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me. 

**Storm Dragoness**: Thanks. I'm glad you like it that much. :) 

**Misao Demon Master**: Yes, he was. Haldir screws up royaly in this chapter though. As to your review of Ch 1, yes, Brianna is a bit of an idiot at times (but aren't we all at one time or another) haha. I'm glad that you kept reading though. Thanks for the reviews. 

**Marie** I'm glad you like it. Hmmm, but in the movie he does die...Wonder which way I'll go? Guess you'll just have to wait and see... 

**Laer4572**: He does seem to have a bullseye drawn on his forehead doesn't he? hehe. 

**krillball**: Thank you. 

**TriGemini**: I kind of hinted at the timeline in the story but the only place I actually stated it was in a review to someone so you aren't to lost :) Since the quest isn't the main focus of the story I didn't want to draw to much attention to it and distract people from the main part of the story. As for the gift for Haldir, she did start on it in chapter 7 but I didn't spend much time on it. More focus will be on the finishing of the gift in this chapter though. 

**Raz 42492**: Thanks. 

**loveroflegolas**: Here's your update :) 

**Okanim**: You think right. :)

* * *

When the group reaches Caras Galadon, Brianna and Haldir's brothers leave Haldir to lead the group to the Lord and Lady. Orophin makes his way toward his talan but Brianna pulls Rumil off to the side. "Meet me at the carpenter's after the mid-day meal?" 

Rumil nods. "I will, but right now I'm in need of a decent bath." 

Brianna nods in agreement with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Yes, you are. You reek." 

"Hey," he exclaims and playfully swipes at her head. She laughs and jumps out of his reach. "You've been without a bath just as long as I have," he points out. 

Brianna sighs, "Something I plan on fixing imediately so I'll see you later." She turns and makes her way toward the talan she shares with Haldir. 

After Brianna finishes her bath she grabs some bread and an apple out of the kitchen before heading toward the carpenter's talan. When she arrives Tuor, the head carpenter greets her with a smile. 

"I saw the case that Rumil and yourself have built. I must say that you two did beautiful work," he tells her. 

"Thank you Tuor. Mahtan helped us also by doing some of the carving and applying the sealant." 

Tour smiles. "And he did a wonderful job. He is very skilled at what he does. I think you will be very pleased." Tuor leads her over to the cabnet that Mahtan carefully stashed the case to keep it safe. Brianna takes a bite of her apple as he pulls the display case out and shows it to her. 

She grins and runs her hand over the frame that now has a highly polished look to it's dark color. "You're right. He did a beautiful job on the finish." 

Rumil finally arrives and they begin to work on attaching the cloth to the back of the case and the pieces that will hold the weapons in place. 

Rumil steps back and looks at the finished display case when they are done. "Now all we have to do is get the sword and dagger so that they can be attatched properly and it will be done." 

Brianna nods and turns toward him. "I will let you handle that. I will trust no one else with your father's weapons, not even myself. They are to important to your family to risk being damaged by me not knowing how to properly handle such weapons." 

Rumil chuckles. "I highly doubt you would let anything happen to them but I will take care of it if you wish." 

"I do," Brianna nods. "Plus it will be easier for you to get them without his knowing. You won't have to worry about him catching you if you get them while Haldir and I are at my training session tomorrow morning." 

"Then that is what I will do," he smiles. 

On the way back to her talan, Brianna passes by the clearing the fellowship is staying in. She notices Haldir talking with Aragorn and Legolas. He chuckles at something Aragorn tells him and Brianna sighs softly. No matter how hard she fought against it she has fallen for Haldir and all she would recieve from him in return would be friendship. '_Well, his friendship will just have to be enough._' She straightens her shoulders and continues on down the path.

* * *

"...and by the time I caught up to Rick, he was sitting in the pond glaring at Rain as that blasted horse laughed at him." Brianna finishes as she and Haldir walk into the talan after spending the morning at the training fields. 

"Was Rick furious when he found out you were the one to train the horse to do that?" Haldir laughs as he walks into his room to put his weapons away. 

"He never found out," she calls from the main room and she hears him chuckle. 

Haldir returns to the main room and the look in his eyes scares her. "Haldir, what's wrong?" Brianna questions cautiously. 

His gaze lands on her and in an instant Brianna finds herself pinned against the wall, Haldir's hand on her throat and her feet not touching the floor. She clutches his hand, trying to break his grasp and a tear escapes her eye as she trembles in fear. "Haldir, please. I can't breathe," she gasps. 

"Where are they? Where is my father's sword?" he roars in anger. 

"I..." Brianna is cut off by Rumil walking in. 

"Haldir! What are you doing? Let her go!" Rumil shouts, shocked at what he sees. 

Haldir releases Brianna and she imediatly runs to Rumil's side, knowing that he won't let his brother near her again. 

"She stole father's weapons," Haldir growls in anger. 

"She did no such thing!" Rumil says angrily. 

Brianna takes the package Rumil is holding and shoves it into Haldir's hands before turning and running out of the talan. 

Haldir looks down at the package in confusion. "What's this?" 

"Why don't you open it and find out," Rumil snaps angrily and stalks out of the talan to find Brianna. 

Haldir unwraps the package and stares at his father's weapons proudly displayed in the beautiful case. "What have I done?" he whispers. 


	10. Grounded

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me. 

**Okanim**: No, no running off with the Fellowship. Now be a good little grasshopper and be patient. :) 

**xSilverShadowsx**: Yes he does and so does she which will cause them both a lot of problems. 

**Raz 42492**: You too? Are you and Briann related? You seen to have the same ideas as what to do to Haldir. LOL 

**Arami**: I sent you an e-mail and as soon as we get all the details done I will start on the next chapter of Trouble in Paradise. We seem to have similar ideas on things. :) although she won't be moving in with Rumil. 

**Misao Demon Master**: Don't worry she makes him pay for it. Ever seen an arogant Marchwarden beg? Neither have I and unfortunately we won't get to now either. Though it may come close to that at one point. 

**krillball**: You know, I think this is the most I've ever heard Haldir and ass in the same sentence with it not being refered to as how hot it is. :) It seems all of my readers are a little pissed at Haldir today. haha 

**loveroflegolas**: There is a lot more tension to come. 

**IloveJesus7390**: I'm glad. Hopefully it won't become boring for you. There will be a lot of tension between the two for quite some time. 

**spotnmushlover246**: Thanks 

**TriGemini**: Yes, it was unlike him but these are his father's weapons, the only thing he has left of his father, and so one could understand why he would be so irrational when he found them missing. 

**Laer4572**: A lot of work, IF he can fix it. You'll just have to wait and see. 

**kbluesmom**: Maybe. But for some reason Brianna finds Haldir's punishment more amusing than him being 'thumped'. 

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little boring and short but it was kind of a filler used mainly to transition Brianna into her own talan.**

* * *

Brianna runs through the city until she finally collapses in tears in one of the many gardens. She feels someone sit next to her and looks up. Galadriel smiles sadly at her as she reaches out and lifts Brianna's chin so that she can see her neck. Silently, Galadriel places her hands on the bruises already forming on Brianna's throat and closes her eyes. Brianna feels a tingling sensation and then Galadriel removes her hands. 

"A talan is being prepared for you and your things will be there when you arrive," Galadriel says softly. "As for Haldir, he will be punished for his actions." 

Brianna shakes her head. "My Lady, while I am angry and hurt at what he did and will never be able to forgive him, I understand why he was angry." 

"Angry or not, he had no right to accuse you without proof. Nor should he have treated you in such a manner," Galadriel replies. 

Brianna looks at her with tears in her eyes. "I know and that is why I cannot forgive him." Galadriel nods and gracefully stands to leave. "No matter what my heart says," Brianna whispers to herself as Galadriel walks away. 

Upon hearing Brianna's quiet words Galadriel stops at the edge of the garden and glances back at her with a knowing smile before leaving the garden and joining her husband who is patiently waiting nearby.

* * *

**Galadriel and Celeborn...**

"Is she alright?" Celeborn questions, concerned. 

Galadriel smiles up at her husband. "She is unharmed, just scared, hurt and angry." She grins and adds, "Very angry," causing Celeborn to chuckle. "Our Marchwarden will have a very nice time trying to make this up to her, but when her anger dies away she will eventually forgive him. Her heart and mind are already battling." 

Celeborn glances toward the direction of Haldir's talan and sighs, "Now to deal with the Marchwarden for his behavior." 

"Do not be to harsh on him, husband. I see his mind and his own punishement is harsher than what we could hand out," Galadriel informs him. 

Celeborn nods. "I will remove him from duty and confine him to his talan for only three days so that he may have time to think about his actions."

* * *

**Brianna...**

Brianna sighs and twirls a blade of grass between her fingers as she thinks about her conversation with Galadriel. She frowns when she realizes that Galadriel didn't tell her where her new talan was. 

"Brianna?" Brianna looks over her shoulder to find Rumil watching her in concern. He walks over and kneels in front of her. "Are you alright?" he questions as he checks her throat for bruises. 

Briann smiles slightly. "Lady Galadriel already healed the bruises." 

He nods and shifts to sit next to her. "There should not have been any bruises for her to heal," he says angrily. 

"I thought we were friends, Rumil," Brianna says with tears in her eyes. "But I realize that I was wrong because if we were friends he would know that I wouldn't steal from him." 

Rumil pulls her to him in a comforting hug. "While he is wrong for what he did, he was angry," he says feeling the need to defend his brother even if he was angry at Haldir. 

Brianna pulls away from Rumil and stands up. "I understand that, Rumil. But he still shouldn't have done it and now he hasn't even came to apologize, which is fine because I wouldn't accept his apology anyway," she says angrily. 

Rumil chuckles as he stands. "He can't." 

Brianna looks at him in confusion. "What?" 

"He can't come and apologize whether he wanted to or not. Lord Celeborn has confined him to his talan as punishment for his actions," Rumil informs her. 

Brianna looks at him in disbelief. "He's grounded?" she chuckles. 

Now its Rumil's turn to look confused. "Grounded?" 

Brianna explains it to him and he laughs, "Now I understand your amusement. It is quite funny to think of it that way. Come," he says offering her his arm. "The Lady has asked that I show you to your new talan and then I must go tell Orophin about this grounding. He will think it is quite amusing, also." 


	11. Explanations

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me.

**Enelya:** raises hands Don't shoot me! Then you'll never get another chapter

**Bunnychica9:** Never fear! Sometimes I might be a little slow on updates but I will NEVER abandon this story. I'm honored that mine is the first but there are others out there that are much better than mine. I'm reading several at the moment that are really good but my favorites at the moment are 'Elenor's Revenge" by Juliedianne and "Whatsoever You Do" by Dreamstrifer

**ElvenMaidenHobbitGirl:** Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

**Blossom: **I won't tell anyone.

**hehekrillball:** Sorry, no love triangles. They have enough problems already I think.

**Crecy: **Thanks.

**TriGemini:** It might be a little harder for him to apologize than you think. (And it won't be his doing this time)

**Eldarwen999: **You'll just have to wait and see

**JXSilverShadowsx:** I'm glad everyone seemed to like that part.

**Raz 42492:** You're mean. LOL

XXXXXXXX

Brianna slowly makes her way to the training grounds. Since Haldir has been confined to his talan for the past three days Orophin has taken over her weapons training, but today he is to return to his duties. After stalling as long as she can, Brianna reaches the training field and is surprised to find Orophin waiting on her with an amused look on his face.

"How is it that I saw you leaving your talan as I was returning to mine to retrieve my weapons and yet I still arrived several minutes before you?" he grins.

"You know why," she says flatly as she swings her bow off her shoulder and moves into position in front of one of the targets.

Orophin nods, "He thought it best that I continue your lessons for now."

"How noble of him," Brianna snorts as she nocks an arrow and aims at the target.

"Brianna," Orophin sighs as he watches her release the arrow. "I understand your angry and you have every right to be but couldn't you find it in your heart to forgive him?" _Because Valar knows he won't forgive himself._

Brianna spins around to glare at him. "You're damn right I'm angry! You weren't there, Orophin. You didn't see what happened or you wouldn't be asking me to do something I will probably never be able to do!" she yells and then lowers her voice to almost a whisper. "I want to forgive him but I can't. I…he…You just don't understand," she sighs and turns away from him.

Orophin reaches out and gently turns her to face him. "Then explain it to me."

Brianna sighs and when she looks up at him she has tears in her eyes. "When I was twelve, my father lost his job. It was fine for a while but he was having trouble finding another job and the money my parents had saved up was running out. He was extremely stressed out and began drinking heavily. When he was drunk any little thing would set him off and he became abusive." Brianna wipes the tears off her face and sits down. Orophin sits next to her and she continues. "I came home about ten minutes late one night and before I knew what hit me, my father had me pinned against the wall by my throat. He began accusing me of being a slut and screaming at me. He was squeezing my throat so hard that I couldn't breathe. I don't know what happened after I passed out but I truly thought he was going to kill me. Mom and I left that night and I haven't seen my father since then."

Brianna looks over at Orophin. "I used to have nightmares about my father coming back and killing me but I eventually got past it. But Haldir, what he did…my father wasn't that strong for a man, but I know the strength the elves have and I've seen what Haldir is capable of. I know he's your brother but he terrifies me now and I hate him for making me feel that way again."

Orophin shakes his head. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Orophin," Brianna says as she stands up. "Just understand why I can't forgive Haldir."

"I do, but I can still hope that with time you will be able to forgive him," he replies.

"Maybe someday, but I doubt it will be anytime soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brianna reaches her talan and starts to go in when Haldir steps out of the shadows. She gasps in surprise and takes a step back in fear.

"Brianna, can we talk for…"

She straightens her back and cuts him off. "I have nothing to say to you," she says and quickly slips into her talan and shuts the door. She leans against the door and tries to calm her racing heart.

Haldir sighs and slowly walks away trying to figure out how he's going to convince her to listen to him so that he can apologize. He makes his way into his talan and looks at the case Brianna made to display his father's weapons, that is now hanging on the wall of the main room.

Haldir shakes his head and looks around the room. He no longer felt the comfort his talan used to bring, it feels as if something is missing. Now, looking around he realizes what it is. Brianna is what's missing. Even in the short time she spent there, it felt as if she'd always been there.

Suddenly he sinks to the ground, feeling like a ton of boulders had been dumped on top of him as he realizes that he's done the one thing he promised himself he would never do…he's fallen in love with her. He runs his hands over his face in frustration. _"Why must my life be so complicated? I'm a March Warden, I don't have time for love with the duties I have."_ He smirks, _"Not that it matters, since she'll probably never talk to me again anyway, not that I can blame her."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next couple of weeks Haldir tries everything he can to get Brianna to listen to him but she is constantly avoiding him. She spends most of her time with the hobbits, who she has grown quite fond of, listening to their stories about the Shire.

XXXXXXXX

The day for the Fellowship to leave Lorien has come and everyone gathers on the bank of the river to see them off. Brianna fastens a cloak, one of the gifts from Galadriel, on Pippin and smiles softly when he fidgets nervously.

"I wish I could stay here," he whispers.

Brianna gives him a reassuring smile. "I know you do Pip, but the others need you."

Pippin looks down. "What do they need me for? All I've done so far is cause trouble.

"Your time will come, Pippin. Every member of the Fellowship has a purpose, including you. Remember that if times get hard," Brianna tells him.

Pippin looks up at her and smiles, "I will."

After everything is loaded into the boats and the fellowship is ready to leave Brianna watches them from a distance, having said her final goodbyes to everyone already.

When the boats carrying the Fellowship are no longer visible Brianna turns around to return to her talan only to come face to face with Haldir.


	12. This Can't Be Happening

Disclaimer: Belongs to Tolkien not me.

**A/N:** Hangs head in shame I know that it has been an eternity. All I can do is say a very huge I'm sorry and to let you know that I have been busy on this story while I was gone.

XXXXXXXX

Brianna takes a step back and starts to turn away but the tone in Haldir's voice stops her. "I am your superior, Captain and you will not walk away from me this time."

She spins around to glare at him. "How dare you use your rank over me to suit your personal needs, March Warden," she hisses angrily.

'_How dare she imply such a thing!'_ Haldir thinks angrily. He's had enough of this! If she did not want his apologies then he would no longer try to offer them, he had more important things on his mind at the moment. And those reasons are why he is here now. "You flatter yourself, Captain. I am here to inform you that we are to begin preparations to aid Rohan if the need arises."

Brianna looks up at him in shock. "What?" She knew full well what this meant. They were to be sent to Helms Deep where Haldir would lose his life. She had thought that things were happening according to the books since Sam had told her that Glorfindel was the one to find them in the Trollshaws, not Arwen. This couldn't be happening!

"We will make for Rohan in a few days time." With that Haldir quickly turns and makes his way back toward the center of Caras Galadhon.

Brianna stares after him wide-eyed. '_This can't be happening! I have to stop this!'_ She tears through the city nearly running down several Elves in the process. She spots Lord Celeborn making his way toward his talan from one of the gardens. "Lord Celeborn!" she skids to a stop in front of him.

He looks at her in alarm. "What is it, Brianna?"

"I was just informed of the plans to aid Rohan. Please, my lord, you can not send your armies. Rohan will succeed without the Elves help." Brianna tells him.

"Brianna, I understand that you are afraid but I cannot withhold our aid because of your fear." he says patiently.

Brianna shakes her head. "It is not myself that I fear for. If the Elves go to Helms Deep very few will return!"

Celeborn, already knowing the odds are against them begins losing his patience with her. "I know the risks as does each and every one of the warriors who will be going into battle. I will not change my mind. I will send our armies forth, but know that I do so with a heavy heart." He leaves her standing at the entrance of the garden and climbs the stairs to his talan.

Brianna watches him disappear up the stairs. "Then you send him to his death," she whispers as she chokes back her tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening Brianna finds Haldir at the archery fields. She silently watches him as he hits the target with deadly accuracy. Sure that he doesn't know she's there, Brianna allows herself to enjoy the sight as the muscles in his chest, shoulders and arms tense and relax as he releases arrow after arrow.

"Is there something I can help you with, Captain?" Haldir questions as he releases his last arrow and then glances over at her. He had known she was there from the time she first stepped into the clearing, just as he had known when she was watching him all the other times he came to practice late in the evening.

Startled, Brianna jumps a little causing Haldir to chuckle lightly even though he is still extremely angry at her earlier accusations. She moves to help him collect his arrows from the target. "Haldir, I think we should talk about…"

"You have made it perfectly clear that you don't wish to hear what I have to say." Haldir takes his arrows from her. "Goodnight, Captain," he calls bitterly over his shoulder as he leaves the archery field. He makes it halfway back to his talan when something tells him that he should return to the archery field so he turns back the direction he came from.

Haldir silently works his way to the edge of the clearing and effortlessly pulls himself up into a tree to get a better view of the archery fields. That's when he notices Brianna sitting on one of the benches crying softly. He berates himself for being so harsh with her and fights an internal battle as to whether he should go to her or not. Figuring that it would more than likely lead to another argument he sighs and leans back against the tree deciding to just watch over her until she returns to her talan.

About an hour later Haldir realizes that Brianna has fallen asleep and climbs out of the tree. He slips his bow over his shoulder as he quietly approaches her. Silently he carefully picks her up and carries her to her talan. After placing Brianna on her bed and removing her shoes Haldir covers her with a blanket. Unable to help himself, he leans down and lightly brushes his lips against hers before quickly leaving her talan.


	13. Marching to Helms Deep

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: As usual the things in bold are spoken in Elvish.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Galadrim are less than a day's march away from Helms Deep when Haldir gives the order for them to rest. Brianna checks on the Elves under her command and then unceremoniously flops onto the ground next to Valandil. She watches Haldir as he talks with one of the other Captains and Valandil shakes his head.

"Why don't you stop avoiding him? Talk to him," he says.

"I've tried." Brianna sighs and picks at a clump of grass. "He's angry at me for avoiding him for so long. He won't talk to me." She looks up at Valandil with tears in her eyes. "What am I going to do, Valandil? I wish I had never made that cursed case!"

Valandil smiles softly at her. "I happen to know that he treasures that display case you made. It hangs above the hearth in the main room of his talan for all to see." He shakes his head sadly. "Go. Talk to him. We're going into battle, this may be your last chance to make peace with him."

"You're right." Brianna dusts the grass off her hands and stands up. "I'll just have to make him talk to me."

Valandil chuckles as he watches her stalk toward Haldir with a look of determination in her eyes. "I do believe our March Warden has met his match."

Haldir glances at Brianna after he finishes speaking with the Captain and then turns to walk away. She reaches out and grabs his arm to stop him. "Haldir, we need to talk."

Haldir looks down at her hand on his arm and then back up at Brianna. "Now is not the time," he says. "We are about to go into battle." Haldir pulls away from her and walks away.

Brianna huffs in frustration and follows him. "That is exactly why we have to talk NOW!"

He spins around to glare at her. "I tried to talk to you for weeks and you did nothing but avoid me. The time for talking has past."

"Haldir, I'm sorry that I acted that way but I have my reasons…"

He cuts her off. "I know about your reasons, Brianna. Orophin told me about your father."

Brianna glares over at Orophin, who suddenly becomes interested in adjusting the buckles on his armor. "Yes, well Orophin has a big mouth."

Haldir ignores her remark about his brother and continues, "I truly am sorry that you had to go through that, but I'm not your father. I'm insulted that you would compare me to someone that seemed to take pleasure in hurting you."

"And yet there I was pinned against the wall with your hand wrapped around my throat. What would have happened if Rumil hadn't come when he did, Haldir?" Brianna hisses angrily and turns to leave.

Haldir grabs her arm and spins her back around to face him. "Believe what you want, Brianna but I regret what I did every second of the day," he hisses in anger.

Brianna yanks her arm from his grasp. "As you should," she says coldly and then walks off.

"**Prepare to leave**!" Haldir barks out and grabs his pack off the ground.

Rumil shakes his head and steps up to stand next to his brother. "**Why do you let her get to you like that?**"

Haldir sighs as he watches Brianna talk animatedly with Valandil. "**Because I love her**." He glances over at Rumil and almost laughs at his expression. "**Why do you look so surprised, brother. Do you think I am incapable of feeling such an emotion?**"

"**No**," Rumil smiles. "**I knew you were in love with her. I'm just surprised that you admitted it so easily**."

"**What good does it do though. She despises me for what I did**," Haldir says before turning to lead the Elves on to Helms Deep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I take that it didn't go so well," Vanadil says when Brianna stalks over and grabs her pack.

"Ha! That's the understatement of the year!" Brianna laughs bitterly. She begins to rant about what happened until she notices Valandil smiling in amusement. "What's so funny?"

"You're in love with him aren't you?" he chuckles.

Brianna sighs. "It doesn't matter. He hates me now." She looks up to see the Galadrim starting to move. "Fall in, Valadil. We're moving out," she says glumly.

Valadil pats her shoulder sympathetically as he moves past her.


	14. Start Retrieving the Wounded

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: As usual the things in bold are spoken in Elvish.

XXXXXXXXXX

After arriving at Helms Deep, Brianna is shown to the keep where her troop will prepare to care for the injured and wait for the battle to begin. Once things are done to her satisfaction, Brianna slips out to the wall. As she makes her way through the mixture of Rohan soldiers, old men and young boys her chest tightens knowing that many will not live through the night.

Brianna stops to speak with several of the Elves she knows as she makes her way up the line of Lorien archers. She steps in between Rumil and Orophin and looks out at the approaching orc army with fear. "Promise me you two will be careful tonight."

Orophin places his hand on her shoulder. "As long as you promise us the same."

Brianna nods before turning her attention back to the mass of evil before them as it thunders closer. She shudders involuntarily at the sight as lightening streaks across the sky. Realizing its probably time to return to the keep she turns and hugs Orophin. "**Be safe,**" she whispers. As she turns to Rumil, she notices Haldir walking up the line.

Haldir has just finished making a final inspection of his troops and is returning to his position on the wall. Fear grips his heart when he sees Brianna standing with his brothers. The orcs are close enough that she is in danger if they begin their attack. He uses his millennia of training to mask his fear for her safety as he stops in front of her. "Shouldn't you be with your command in the keep, Captain?" he questions.

Brianna takes a deep breath to keep from lashing out at his tone. He is her superior and any reaction would be outright insubordination. And now is not exactly the time for personal matters, not with the enemy in sight. "Yes, sir. I needed to see what we were up against so that we were not caught off guard. I was just returning to the keep," she replies calmly.

Haldir gives her a curt nod and she turns and hugs Rumil. "**Keep him safe**," she whispers.

Rumil kisses her on the cheek. "**I will**," he says before pulling away.

Rain begins pouring down and Brianna glances at Haldir one last time as she passes him, knowing that this may be the last time she sees him alive. Thankfully the rain disguises her tears from the three brothers.

Haldir watches her leave and then looks out at the army of orcs. "If our defenses do not hold and we fail…" He looks over at his brothers with a look in his eye that scares even them. "**Do whatever you have to do to protect her from the torture they will inflict upon her if she's caught**."

Rumil looks at his brother wide-eyed. "**Haldir! I cannot do what you ask**!" he whispers harshly.

"**You would leave her to that kind of torture**!" Haldir questions, his voice dangerously low.

"**No ,but**…"

Orophin places his hand on Rumil's shoulder. "**Look around. We are trapped if they break through our defenses, and no one will make it out alive. You know what they would do to a female**…" he trails off.

"**I understand**," Rumil whispers.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brianna watches from the inner wall as the soldiers are ordered to ready their bows. She finds the brothers and sends a silent prayer to the Valar as Aragorn gives the order to release their arrows. Valandil rests a comforting hand on her shoulder as orc arrows fly through the air toward the Men and Elves, many hitting their target. Brianna closes her eyes and turns her head away from the sight. "Start retrieving the wounded," she orders, choking back a sob.

Valandil leads her inside and soon she is kept busy as the injured are brought in. A couple of hours into the battle a large explosion rocks the entire keep.

"What was that?" Valandil questions in surprise as he steadies a water pitcher that's in danger of falling off a table.

"They've breached the wall," Brianna whispers in fear. She knew it would happen and that they would be safe inside the keep but it doesn't stop her from being scared out of her mind.

Brianna finishes stitching a wound and turns to see Rumil walking over to her soaked in blood. "Oh my God, Rumil" she gasps and searches him for any wounds. "Where…?"

"It's not mine, Bri," he tells her as he tries to wipe some of the blood off his face and hands. "Huor's arm is almost severed completely."

Brianna turns and moves to the bed their friend is lying on and Rumil follows her over to the unconscious elf. She checks Huor's vital signs and then begins to examine his arm. She immediately calls out orders to the nearby healers as she begins preparing for surgery.

"Will he be alright?" Rumil questions hopefully.

"Honestly, I don't know, Rumil. He's lost way to much blood but so far his vitals are still strong. If I can get the bleeding under control he may have a chance. Do you know anything about your brothers?"

He nods. "They were both well before I came to the keep." He readjusts his bow and quiver and draws his sword. "I should return to the battle."

Brianna turns from her patient and hugs Rumil tightly. "Be careful."

Rumil kisses her on the cheek before pulling away and heading out the door.

Another couple of hours pass and after she's unable to save the life of a boy no older then the age of fourteen Brianna's had enough and needs a break. She checks on Huor and then starts out of the keep but Valandil stops her at the doors. "It's not safe out there."

"I don't care. I need to get out of here," Brianna says. "I just need some air."

"Then I will go with you," Valandil says as he grabs his weapons. They walk out of the keep and Brianna gasps at the sight before her. A large portion of the outer wall is completely gone and scattered warriors are surrounded by masses of orcs. Bodies of both orc, men and Elves are strewn everywhere as the fighting goes on around them.

She hears the order to retreat to the keep and then her breath catches in her throat when she hears Aragorn call from below her for Haldir to retreat. She frantically searches the wall for Haldir and spots him just as he is stabbed in the side. Brianna screams and then sees an orc approaching Haldir from behind with his sword raised.

"Haldir! Behind you," Brianna screams. She watches in horror as Haldir manages to avoid the blow and kill the orc but is struck in the chest by an orc arrow and collapses to his knees. Haldir looks up and his eyes lock with hers for an instant before he falls backwards. Brianna tries to get to him but Valandil and a couple of nearby guards drag her back into the keep.

"Let me go!" she yells as she fights to get away from them.

"You can not go out there! There is nothing you can do for him. That arrow was to the heart. His death would be quick," Valandil says sadly.

"No!" Brianna shouts. "No!" she yells over and over through her tears until she collapses into Valandil's arms, her whole body shaking with grief..


	15. Will He Live?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original characters. Everything else belongs to Tolkien.

A/N: As usual the things in bold are spoken in Elvish.

XXXXXXXXXX

A commotion causes Brianna to glance up and her heart stops. Two Rohan soldiers stumble in carrying Haldir and place him on an empty makeshift bed. Brianna rushes over and shoves one of the soldiers out of the way. She cups Haldir's face in her hands and leans her forehead against his, relieved that he is still alive. She kisses him softly before whispering in his ear, "Don't you dare leave me, Haldir."

She straightens up and begins checking his wounds with a look of determination in her eyes, not noticing the hint of a smile on his lips. The arrow was in his upper chest near his shoulder and missed both his heart and lungs. While it was the worst wound it wasn't the most dangerous one. The wound to his side isn't deep but as Valandil is cutting Haldir's tunic away from his wounded side he notices the white sticky substance the orcs use to poison the tips of their arrows and blades on the torn material.

They work quickly to clean and stitch Haldir's wounds. After his wounds are bandaged she has a pail of water brought to her. She chases everyone away and begins cleaning all the blood and filth off of his exposed skin before moving to wash his hair, hoping that it will make him more comfortable.

His fever begins to rise as the poison makes its way through Haldir's body and Brianna gently runs cool cloths over his face, chest and arms to help bring the fever down. Hours pass as Brianna keeps vigil over Haldir as the high fever rages through his body. She's only faintly aware of the commotion caused by the battle on the other side of the hall and just outside the keep, only looking up when horses were brought in from the stables.

After about three hours Haldir's fever has finally started coming down but she still refuses to leave his side for more than a minute at a time and only then to check on Huor and a few of the other more seriously injured. She looks up when she hears a familiar voice and sighs with relief when Orophin and Rumil appear in the doorway. She leaves Haldir's side for the first time in hours when she meets the brothers in the middle of the room, hugging them both tightly.

"Brianna, has Haldir been here? We," Orophin glances worriedly at Rumil. "We haven't been able to find him."

Tears spring to Brianna's eyes and Rumil quickly adds, "I'm sure he's fine, but…"

Brianna shakes her head and takes them each by the hand. "He's been hurt, badly." She leads them over to Haldir and stands at the foot of the bed. She can't bring herself to look up at either of them as they fight to control their emotions.

Orophin kneels next to the bed and grasps his brother's hand. "Will he live?" he chokes out.

"The wounds themselves are not life threatening but he was poisoned. I've done everything I can do." Brianna sits back down and brushes a strand of hair out of Haldir's face. "It's up to him now. All we can do is wait." She looks up at Rumil and notices a cut above his eye. She stands up to inspect it closer and he bats her hand away.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Maybe so, but it still needs to be cleaned," Brianna replies as she begins cleaning the wound.

"**Owe. That stings**," Rumil exclaims and jerks away as she applies an ointment to stop infection.

Orophin chuckles. "**Stop whining like a elfling**," he teases.

Rumil glares at his brother. "Remember that when she's stitching your arm."

Brianna spins around to look at Orophin. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Orophin cringes. "Nothing. Just a cut and I already cleaned it and applied some healing herbs. It will be healed in a day or so."

Brianna walks over to him. "I think I should check it anyway just to ease my mind."

"There is no need to waste your time on a little scratch like this when there are others far worse than me," he replies.

Brianna smirks. "And they are being taken care of. Now let me see your arm and before you try any harder to get out of it just remember that I have went up against your brother and won."

"**Fine**," Orophin huffs and pulls his tunic off to give her access to his arm.

Brianna unwraps the bandage on his arm and sighs. "Orophin, this needs stitches."

"**No it doesn't**."

"**Yes it does**," Brianna says as she grabs a prepared kit. "I swear, you two are a couple of the biggest babies I have ever seen." she chuckles as she spreads a numbing salve around the cut. "You risk you life on the borders and in battle without a second thought, yet you run from the sight of salves and needles," she says as she sews Orophin's wound closed.

"If you think we're bad, wait until Haldir wakes up. He's an extremely bad patient," Rumil says.

Brianna finishes Orophin's arm and looks over at Haldir with worry. "Which I would gladly put up with right now if he'd just wake up."

"We have duties to attend to. Please send word if…"

Brianna cuts Orophin off. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

Over the next several hours Brianna continues to watch over Haldir. Much to her relief his fever finally breaks but he still hasn't woke up. During their visits to check on their brother Rumil and Orophin become increasingly worried at how exhausted Brianna is. They try to convince her to get some sleep but she refuses. Finally Rumil has had enough and approaches Valandil and asks him to give Brianna something to make her rest and he agrees.

Brianna looks up when Valandil approaches her. "How is he doing?" he questions.

Brianna sighs," His fever broke a couple of hours ago but he still hasn't woke up. I'm afraid that the poison…"

"He'll wake. Haldir is a warrior and one of the strongest Elves I know. Not to mention that he is to stubborn to let a little thing like this defeat him," Valandil assures her. "Here. I brought you some tea. It will calm your frayed nerves."

"**Thank you**," Brianna says and gives him a small smile. Valandil nods his head and returns to his other patients.

Brianna drinks the tea and when her eyes begin to get heavy she curls up in the chair and rests her head against Haldir's bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rumil brings Brianna a plate of food only to find her sleeping soundly in the chair next to Haldir. He sets the plate on a nearby table and pulls the blanket up over her shoulders.

"She's been asleep for almost four hours now," Valandil whispers.

Rumil smiles. "Good. She needs the rest. How's my brother doing?" he questions.

Valandil grins. "I have been watching him closely for the past little while. He is showing signs of waking and I believe he will be returning to us any time now."

"That is great news!" Rumil whispers loudly. "I must go tell Orophin."

Rumil turns to go search for his brother but Valandil stops him. "You stay and I will send someone to find him."

Rumil agrees and pulls a chair over to Haldir's bed. "Haldir," Rumil calls softly. After Rumil calls his name for the second time he hears a soft moan and Haldir's head turns slightly to the side. Rumil leans forward excitedly. "Haldir. Come on brother, it is time to wake up."

"Rumil?" Haldir whispers hoarsely.

Rumil sighs with relief. "**Yes**." He smiles when Haldir's eyes land on Brianna, who is still asleep. "**She hasn't left your side since you were brought in.**"

"**What of the battle**?" Haldir questions hoarsely as he slowly reaches out with his good arm to brush a strand of hair out of Brianna's face.

"**It is over. We were victorious though we lost many lives**," Orophin replies as he appears next to Rumil. Orophin quickly realizes that Haldir's attention isn't on them but the she-elf on the other side of the bed and he grins. "**Brother, we have some duties to attend to. We will return later,**" Orophin says and motions for Rumil to follow him.

Brianna feels something brush against her cheek and slowly sits up. She looks around curiously before glancing at Haldir. Her heart almost stops when she finds him watching her. "You're awake," she gasps and leans over him as she begins checking his vital signs to make sure they're normal.

"**Stop," **Haldir says as he bats her hands away.

"Haldir," she sighs. "Let me do my job."

"I'm alright," he argues.

She rolls her eyes at him. "No, you're not," she says and leans over to check the dilation of his eyes.

"Would I be able to do this if I wasn't?" Haldir tangles his hand in her hair and pulls her to him, kissing her passionately.

Brianna pulls away from him and Haldir is surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Don't play games with me, Haldir. I can't take it right now. Not after…" Brianna cries and runs into the hall that leads to the throne room.

Haldir ignores the pain in his side and shoulder as he struggles to sit up. Valandil notices Haldir trying to get up and runs over to him. "**Haldir, you must stay in bed. You will injure yourself further**."

Haldir glares hard at Valandil. "**I'm getting out of this bed and you can either help me or get out of my way**." Valandil sighs and helps him to his feet.

Haldir is exhausted when he makes it into the hall and is relieved to find Brianna sitting on a bench, her back toward him. "Brianna?"

"Haldir!" she gasps and quickly wipes the tears off her face before turning around. "What are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself."

She rushes to him intending on helping him sit down on the bench but he has other intentions and kisses her passionately. "I assure you that this is no game, Brianna" Haldir says pulling back to look her in the eyes. "I love you and when the time is right I will bind myself to you."

"Haldir, I…" Brianna starts as a tear slips down her cheek. "I don't know what to say to that."

Aware that he caught her off guard he smiles softly. "Let me know that I'm not a fool and say that you love me."

"Haldir, you are a fool," she laughs through her tears as she cups his cheek with her hand. "But you're my fool and I love you." Haldir laughs and then kisses her tenderly. He pulls her closer as he deepens the kiss but groans in pain when he moves his shoulder.

Brianna quickly pulls back and helps him sit on the bench. She sits next to him and gently lays her hand over his wound on his shoulder. She recites a spell the Lorien healers taught her that lessens pain and then looks up at Haldir. "You should be resting."

He sighs as the pain in his shoulder lessons to a more bearable level. "I am alright."

Brianna shakes her head. "You almost died, Haldir."

He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and traces her jaw with his fingers. "Yet, I did not," he says and gives her a chaste kiss. "But if it will ease your mind I will try and rest."


End file.
